rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Gauntlet - Season 2/@comment-27123099-20160113081315
Started the event this morning, played intermittently throughout the day and finished it up this evening. I managed to win it first time through, with no quitting and restarting from Boss Stage 1. I found this event significantly easier than Season 1. During the Vulcan event, I did have to quit and restart and I never made it through all the stages. I don't recall how far I got, but I had to replay the first few Boss Challenges a few times in order to gain enough points to win the Vulcan. For this event, I did buy 5 GC upgrades. My Mustang is spec'd out as follows: PR 30.5, Upgrades - Engine:3, Drivetrain: 2, Body: 3, Suspension: 2, Exhaust: 1, Brakes: 3, Tires & Wheels: 2 Total spent on upgrades: R$ - $311,200, GC - 48 I did win 30GC during the event (10 & 20), so my net cost for the Mustang was 18GC. More than I had planned to spend, but I was a bit stubborn at the end and decided to complete all the challenges as opposed to quitting and restarting. Overall, I was able to complete most of the challenges first time through, with a handful of them taking me a few tries. I did have 2 challenges that were the most troublesome however. I don't recall which challenge # it was, but I had an Endurance event at Laguna Seca where I could not skid, go off-road, or touch any cars. I believe the TC was also disabled. Due to a few of the tighter turns, it seemed like I couldn't go through even a single lap without tapping one of the other cars and failing. I never failed due to skidding or going off-road, always due to touching another car (and usually very lightly). I retried this event maybe 15 times before I managed to make it far enough such that the other cars were far enough apart to give me a chance to work around them. Once that happened, I passed the level somewhat easily. It was getting past the first 3 miles or so that was the difficult part. The next challenge that caused me trouble was (expectedly), #43, the final Boss Challenge. I was set up with a 3 lap Cup event at Nurburgring Mullenbach, which ironically was also one of the toughest races I recall from Season 1 as well. This track makes it pretty difficult to get past the rest of the pack and up to the lead car. Most every time I attempted this race, by the time I made it up to 2nd place, I was 200+yds behind Magnus, usually with a lap or less remaining. I made several attempts and I'd make a little progress, including disabling TC after a while to try to gain some acceleration, but was always still 100+yds behind. I decided to buy 2 more GC upgrades (Body 3 and Brakes 3, I believe). I managed to win the race on the 2nd attempt after the upgrades. I'm fully expecting Season 3 to be more like Season 1 since the 911 RSR is a much more expensive car than this Mustang. I think this is why we didn't see terribly difficult challenges in this season. I'm eager to win the 911 though, it's one of the cars I need to fill my garage (all the RSR's actually), and I'd much rather win it than buy it. I'm sure I can pick it up for much less than a sale price, even including a few GC upgrades which will likely be necessary.